


Together Through Thick And Thin

by StarryAidoneus



Series: Javier's Redemption [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Bittersweet, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, LIGHT body worship, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, New Beginnings, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post Chapter 6, Smut, Tongue Sucking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, light biting, light teasing, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryAidoneus/pseuds/StarryAidoneus
Summary: The infamous Van Der Linde Gang has fallen. Ensuing your tragic separation from your family, you're on the run with Javier, trying to slip through the law's net and start a new life together. The journey West is long and exhausting, many times thoughts of giving up kept you awake at night but your efforts will be all the more rewarding.Sequel forWhat You Can't Seefirst ending.
Relationships: Javier Escuella & You, Javier Escuella/Reader
Series: Javier's Redemption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Together Through Thick And Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I'm finally here with the one-shot sequel for the first ending of What You Can't See! I don't know what took me so long but here I am, at last lol. This one-shot was pretty hard for me to write because it's the first time I write smut, ever... I'm very very nervous about it so please let me know what parts I could improve, or tips for future works of this kind!  
> I'm sorry if for this work the tags suck, the smut writing took all the energy away from me I can't come up with any more eek.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

A new era was emerging at the expense of a dying century, where outlaws and gunslingers were getting sparser and sparser by the years. Law and civilisation reaching more and more parts of the country, forcing those who are willing to adapt or to die by the noose. The year 1899 not only ended a century but also a chapter of your life. When Abigail had been taken away by the Pinkertons the gang split; Tilly and Jack headed to Copperhead Landing accompanied by you to protect them as best you could as Arthur instructed you, him and Sadie went to save Abigail, and Javier stuck with the rest of the men to try and find a way to save what could be saved of the situation, telling you to wait for him to get back to you.

Your parting from Arthur was beyond heartbreaking, but you needed to keep your last promise to him and keep your two companions safe. The conversation you had with him on your way back to camp after he, Charles and Javier had come to save you rang through your head, _run far away from here and don’t look back._ You only had time for a quick parting hug, him handing you a bag filled with money from the train robbery before you were all forced to go separate ways. 

By evening, Sadie and Abigail made it back to you three, informing you of what had been said in the cabin with Agent Milton; Micah was rating you all, your family. You were feeling sick to your guts, thinking about how that man, that _vermin_ , was around your loved ones, eating at the same table, bedding in the same camp. Your fear for Javier’s safety duplicated by ten folds, what if Micah’s plan would ultimately cost your lover’s life? The hours spent waiting for his return were excruciatingly long, added to that the general unease amongst your group because, _what now_ ? Where were you all supposed to go? It was like being violently taken away from home, no, it was _exactly_ what had happened. And all that for the immoral values of one man? One single individual responsible for the downfall of one of the most affluent group of people? 

Rage would’ve paralysed your body had it not been for Javier’s return by the late night, pleasantly surprised by John’s presence by his side after thinking him dead. Unfortunately, there was no Arthur to be seen, instead a horde of Pinkertons and lawmen wanting nothing more than to see the rest of you fall to their dictated civilisation. In the chaos that ensued shortly after your reunion you were all tragically separated, that day marking the last time you saw the remnant of your family. You never saw Sadie, Tilly, Abigail, John or Arthur ever again. To further aggravate your hurt you had no way of knowing what happened to Charles, Mary-Beth or even Karen. Javier told you about Susan dying to Micah’s hand and Dutch’s inaction. All those daggers in your heart made it slump heavily in the depths of your chest. Those being the last scattered memories you had of your fallen family you cherished so much, all you could do was keep them in your prayers while attempting to start a new life with Javier.

Following that hell-painted night, you and Javier had to lie low for a while. You decided to remain in the North-East regions, waiting for the law to give up the chase or perhaps catch you, you truly had your moments when giving up seemed to be the better, less painful option. It took you a while to gather your thoughts and put up a semblance of a plan for your near future. There was a long time of wandering around, keeping a low profile within the wilderness, modestly living on the money Arthur had generously given you during your last exchange, added to that what Javier had managed to scope out from the camp. You two were very conscious about spending it as sparingly as possible because you knew that the harder times were yet to come, so living on hunted food and sleeping on the hard and cold ground had to do. 

Eventually, when your deepest wounds stopped bleeding, you decided to take action; head West. Maybe it was in a gesture to honour Arthur’s will, or maybe to keep alive the distant memories of your vigorous years spent around that side of the country but nevertheless, you finally had something to pursue, a reason to put you back up on your feet. Parallel to that, it was then that the real challenge and limits-testing began. Your journey was long and exhausting, you still didn’t have an actual, concrete idea of where to stop. Go West. The West is vast, so vast that you sometimes felt like you were lost at sea, but here in a myriad of rocky landscapes, scorching sun, and cacti. But no matter where you ended up, Javier and you always made it feel like home together. It was in those moments that you realised how lucky, and perhaps blessed, you are to have one another. He is the embodiment of your other half, being far from one another dug an abyss within your deepest depths. 

Through your crossing and pursuit for a new life you two wound up in many towns, but ultimately none of them ever felt right. Either some nosy people would recognise you from your gang days or the area would be plagued with sickness, making you leave on the spot and keep to your nomadic life. After your fifth month of wandering, or maybe it was on your sixth month - you really couldn’t tell anymore - you came to a halt in a decent town, slightly bigger and more organised than the dumps you encountered earlier on your adventure - to not mention Armadillo. The population was somehow ethnically diversified and nobody recognised you, maybe this was going to be your terminus, or so you thought. At the saloon the pair of you visited for a replenishment of your canteens and mostly of your stomachs, Javier met two Mexican comrades, them too fleeing the persecuting. 

“So, what are you two doing around here?” Asked the man wearing a red shirt, sitting directly to Javier’s right at the bar.

“We’re looking for opportunities, I guess.” Javier gave them a dubious chuckle. It was clear that the wandering and never-ending false hopes greatly wore him down, not even sure of his own words anymore.

The second man sitting at Javier’s far right, next to the man wearing the red shirt, poked his head out to look at you two, “Place is great for work, but not so much to build a family.” He lazily pointed his index finger between you and Javier.

“I mean yeah, everyone here is working on the railway to get the train this far West. That’s why the place is so big, gotta accommodate all the workers. It’s a big worksite.” The first man added to his friend’s comment. Now that you think about it, as ethnically diverse the place is, you barely saw any woman, let alone a child running around. Suddenly, the place gave off the feeling of a temporary, big-scaled worker campment. Your head hung low and Javier’s shoulders slumped, defeat emanating from your combo. 

“Ah, but a lot of them come from _that_ town, no?” Continued the man, this time falling back into his chair so that you can see his friend obscured by his figure thus far.

“Yeah I think so. They send the money to their family that stayed back there.”

“Excuse me but, mind telling us what town you two are talking about?” You gave them an interrogative lifted brow. 

The man closest to you turned your way and started pouring out all that he knew. You were informed that the direction in which you are heading is close to the Mexican border, hence the increased demographic of Mexican refugees. Apparently, there is a town that they qualified of “second chance giver” that could interest the pair of you. A place near that same border, but still within safe distance, where honest and unfortunate people go to seek opportunities. The directions the two men gave as to the place’s location were very approximative, making you doubt the veracity of their story but everything else seemed to line up, plus, they had no reason to lie to you. Javier exchanged a look with you, a look that sought your opinion, your approval. And with a caress of your hand over his, your decision was made; you would start looking for that place first thing in the morning after spending a well-deserved night in one of the modest rooms of the saloon. That night you allowed yourselves to let a glimpse of hope settle back into your lives, finally feeling a semblance of bliss befall your couple. 

And so, West you kept on going. This time with an objective in mind, with a reborn determination. Almost a year has passed now since your family’s demise, since you started this journey with your most loved one and finally, _finally_ you were at the gates of your new home-to-be. At last you found the so called town of “second chances” albeit with tremendous difficulty to even encounter the path leading to the entry of the place. The town is a bit smaller than Rhodes in size, just less fancy and minus the racism. There it stood in front of you, your new home under the name of Página Nueva, the new page to your life’s next chapter.

The clear majority of the inhabitants are Mexicans running away from the oppression and poverty, the same as Javier years prior joining the gang. The rest of the people are either from other South American countries or simply people trying at their “second chance.” Upon your arrival you were taken to see what seemed to be the unofficial mayor of the town, clearly everyone looked up to him for guidance. He is a man of advanced age and has a soothing presence, almost fatherly. He’s the one who guided and led to safety the very first families that started the town. 

Javier did most of the talking for the first part as it had started in Spanish before switching to English. Through the elder and a few other townsfolk accompanying you two, you learned about how the place was started from scratch some years ago by families fleeing the situation of their country. Javier could only relate to their situation, immediately drawing ties with the group. Added to that the explanation regarding the difficulty of finding the community. The emplacement is actually quite strategic; no railroads reached them but they remained relatively close to the region’s biggest city where most of the weekly provisions come from. _Close to the source but far away from unwanted attention_ , said one of the men who had escorted you upon your arrival. The community is a growing one and everyone knows of each other, reminding you of the spirit of big family you once bathed in. Through a tour of the settlement you realised that there is no official sheriff per se, but rather men and women with certain past life experiences - just like you and Javier - who are in charge of the security and order. The people’s generosity struck out to you so much that it made your heart swell in reverence, people who lost everything and who were forced to abandon all that they had, it reminded you all too well of your own situation. After the little tour was done, the town’s elder took you and Javier to a gazebo made out of wood that was standing towards the cliff end of the village, from which you could admire the vast nature circling you to no end.

“You two seem like honest enough people.” The man started as he sat down his back to the view, facing you. “But I’m gonna need to hear a bit more about you two. Why you’re here, where you’re from, and what are you looking for here. You know, formality obliges.” After witnessing these people’s endless generosity, taking in people who are lost and looking for themselves, providing and sticking up for each other, you decided that if you are going to try and live in a community again it’s best to mention your gang past, without necessarily mentioning names nor places. And so you carefully started telling him about your situation, your losses, convictions and hopes. He listened intensely, never cutting any of you two, not even to ask questions. He was processing all the things that you were baring to him as you were telling them. Now that you are done recounting your twists and turns, the elder in front of you fell silent, worry travelling from your chest all the way to your fidgety hands on the table. Javier suddenly grabbed one of your hand and addressed the man again.

“We’re hard-working people, please give us a chance!” You squeezed his hand back and the elder’s eyes travelled from your entwined fingers to your faces, going back and forth between you two. Finally, he let out a breath and slowly stood up with a grunt. “Follow me” was all that he spoke before he started heading back towards the town. You and Javier exchanged confused glances before obliging to the older man’s demand. From behind the man, who was slightly shorter than Javier, you saw another man join the elder in the direction he’s taking you two. Their hushed voices didn’t make it to your ears but you weren’t given the opportunity to focus on their conversation any further before they both came to a halt in front of a small building. The second man fished out a key from his satchel and opened the front door of the wooden infrastructure. He pushed the door open and stepped aside, both him and the elder motioning you two to walk forth. And so you did, you entered the one-room house followed by Javier closely behind. The place wasn’t spacious per se but it looked more than enough for a couple like you to live in. Besides, everything is an upgrade from the hard and cold ground. The right side of the room was dedicated to a double bed in the far right corner, appliances for personal hygiene stacked at the foot of the bed. To your right at the entrance you saw a wardrobe and a wooden changing curtain. The left half of the place seemed to be used for the kitchen space and dining area all near the chimney. Your scanning of the room done, you and Javier comically turned simultaneously towards the two men, you two mirroring the same incredulous look ever since you left the gazebo. 

“You may use this as your personal space from now on.” Announced the elder.

“Place’s mine but it hasn’t been used in a while, might need some cleanin’. It’s not much and Manuel briefly told me about your situation so I’m setting a ground low price for the renting.” The other middle-aged man talked to you two for the first time. Your mind was getting as flustered as your chest. The elder’s name is Manuel? You’re being gifted a roof over your head and with _furniture_? _Ground low rent_? You resembled a fish with your mouth agape, at loss of words making the two men in front of you chuckle amicably. Javier’s hand sought yours resting at your side, popping your bubble of evasiveness and you felt him tremble but didn’t comment on it, not while others are around. 

“Thank you so much, this is so much more than we ever could imagine.” Began Javier in an emotions filled tone. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank us now, just get back on your feet first so then you can start working and helping around. Giving to the community is the best way of doing it. Well, that being said I got some work waitin’ for me, if you need anything just ask around and we’ll see how we can help.” The middle-aged man offered you two a nod before walking away.

“Thank you very much!” You exclaimed before he left, determined to get your grip back. 

The elder, still in the doorway, chuckled and smiled warmly at you two. Your body felt like it could float, all of a sudden a world’s pressure slid off your shoulders. Javier’s hand still connected to yours was warm, so warm and soft, so loving. You had him with you, and he had you with him. The delicious glimpse of hope you modestly welcomed into your lives turned into a beacon, illuminating you two with its heavenly light. “Welcome to Página Nueva. I’m glad you two made it here safe and sound. You can now rest.” Manuel’s last words to you and Javier before closing the door behind him brought tears to your eyes. As soon as you were obscured from prying eyes you jumped in Javier’s arm, and knowing you all too well he already had his arms wide open ready to hold you, lifting you off the floor to gently swirl the pair of you around. 

“We made it, angel. We really did!” His voice was bubbly and joyful, like music to your ears. His swirling came to a halt and he put you back to the floor, his arms still tightly wrapped around you.

“I’m so proud of us, I couldn’t imagine a better new beginning at your side.” You pulled back from the embrace to cup the sides of his face and pull him in a love-filled kiss that he eagerly returned, sharing your sentiments all too well. After getting a closer look at all the furniture and appliances, you headed out to get your few bags from your horses’ backs to start unpacking. You put all your belongings in place in less than 30 minutes which honestly isn’t all that surprising considering the very few things that you own. It is only mid-afternoon but you and Javier decided to marvel in some personal hygiene before heading out and get a closer look at the shops and the people who will become your new friends. The place had all the characteristic of a standard town; a saloon, a decent general store, the doctor’s office, a butcher, a small school, barns... All in all, you knew that you won’t want for nothing here, except to make some money. Walking around with Javier, arms locked together, discovering your new home, talking about happy times to come felt heavenly. You stopped by the general store to get basic necessities like hygiene products, canned and dry food, still too reluctant to dig in the savings you made out of Arthur’s last gift to get some fresh food. As you were walking back to your new house with your new acquired goods, the sun was setting, warm and welcoming lights turning on one by one, guiding you through the paths. Halfway you and Javier were greeted by who you understood to be one of the rancher family of the town, the husband and wife each holding a basket. 

“There you are! We were looking for you when you didn’t answer the door.” The wife addressed you two with her high pitched voice.

“Oh we’re sorry, we were running some errands and getting to know the place a little bit more.” You replied to the lady in front of you, stealing a glance towards Javier before resuming. “Did you need us for anything?”

“No, nothing of the kind. My wife and I would like to give you a welcome gift and she insisted we give it to you in person instead of leaving it at your front door.” The husband earned a light nudge from his wife because of his comment. You let out an involuntary gasp, not ready in the slightest to witness even more generosity than what you were already given. 

“You shouldn’t have, really.” Javier began but promptly got cut by the lady.

“We insist! We imagine you only got canned food for now.” She stole a glance in the bags you two are holding. “We own the ranch near the stables, so we already have enough for ourselves.” In unison, the couple handed you their baskets.

“You’ll find fresh vegetables, eggs and milk in there.” The husband grabbed the basket from his wife and took a step towards you two. “Tell us how you like them!” Javier, being nudged in the chest with the baskets, gave you the bag he was holding to accept the couple’s gift.

“I have great recipes, you can stop by anytime and we can discuss them around a cup of coffee!” The bubbly lady gave you a friendly tap to your shoulder, pulling a wide smile out of you and Javier.

“Then we’ll gladly accept these, thank you so much!” You reciprocated the woman’s enthusiasm who looked satisfied with your answer. After being handed the baskets, you four discussed a bit more before heading back to your respective places. By the time you made it back, the moon was ascending higher into the sky at the expanse of the resting sun. You happily filled every cabinets with your purchases and proceeded to prepare dinner with Javier, you two humming joyful tunes together. Once your stomachs were full and the kitchen was clean, you headed for your shared bed. The giddy feeling you felt after arriving didn’t leave you throughout the entire day. Everything felt so surreal, you even thought that you were actually dreaming and asked Javier to pinch you - which he did - just to make sure. You crawled on the bed, taking the spot near the wall, Javier joining you to throw the bedsheets on your bodies. The orange flame coming from the candle on the nightstand danced on the walls, its light engulfing you two in a warm and comfortable atmosphere. You let out a sigh of relief as your head hit a pillow, finally getting to lay down on a bed after months. Javier’s arms wrapped around your middle and held you close to him. You rested your head against his chest, feeling his warmth circling you. 

“How are you feeling, my love?” He quietly asked you, leaving a kiss on top of your head.

“Like I’m dreaming…” You murmured back, drawing shapes on his chest with your finger. “It all feels too good to be true.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling. It’s hard to allow ourselves to rest after all that we went through but we deserve this bit of happiness.” His hand travelled to the top of your back, rubbing soothing circles. “We could start a family here, you know.” 

Peaking your interest, you jerked your head up to look at him. “When we were going around town earlier, I saw an unused space, near the gazebo. A house would look so nice there, with the view and all.” A smile pulled at Javier’s lips and he kissed your forehead.

“If it’s a house that you want, then I promise to build you one, cariño. I’ll give us the environment we need before extending the family.” Excitement filled your chest and you left an enthusiastic kiss on his lips before nuzzling your head back against his chest and finally allowing yourselves to fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

* * *

The following weeks were very busy ones. You and Javier were actively trying to find jobs and adapt to life within the community. Rather quickly, you two found opportunities; you accepted to work at the doctor’s office, your past experience in a gang made you see and go through a lot of injuries and illnesses so best to say you had a very wide repertoire, although at first you were mostly doing a lot of cleaning and arranging tonics and medicine. Javier started working a lot of odd jobs, anything where he could make money; around ranches, deliveries, and even helping build the pending infrastructures in early training for when his own place will need building. You two landing jobs that required you to have a lot of contact with the townsfolk gave you the chance to get to know most of them in a short time. Their trust towards you solidified, and never did you feel unwanted around these parts of the West. Every single penny you two made was saved to buy the needed materials to build your future house from scratch but no matter how many jobs you simultaneously worked it never got you far, no. What brought you the most money were the bounty hunting jobs you two would take on during your visits to the city. As sad as it is to admit, big cities always tend to attract crimes and that was your holy bread for the duration of your almost first year spent in the new community you quickly warmed up to. Growing closer to the men and women in charge of the town’s safety, you often split into groups to take on several bounties at a time, maximising your benefits after the rewards sharing. In theory, you and Javier were done with this kind of lifestyle but most of the bounties that you would go for are either ones for fraud which paradoxically are less dangerous - accountants and bank owners have terrible aim - but the ones that pay the most, or bounties that involved getting the last remnants of immoral gangs, most of the members gone it was always just down to the fallen leader. 

On a sunny afternoon, Javier was taking a break at the local saloon, eating a well-deserved lunch after helping around the ranch of the person who rents you your one-room house. Before long, Manuel joined him at his table after spotting him near the window. Their conversation was lighthearted, the older man asking Javier about how you and he are liking it here, telling him about how fast time flies by as it’s already close to a year since you arrived and how such strong assets the pair of you proved to be for the community. 

“I don’t think we’ll ever be able to thank you enough for all that you did for us.”

Manuel chuckled. “But you’ve already thanked us times and times again. It’s by giving to the community that you do it. You have your place here.”

“Speaking of which,” Javier seemed to remember something, “that unused space near the gazebo, it isn’t taken, is it?”

“Near gazebo? Not that I know of. A house near that cliff usually puts people off.”

“Ah, well…” Javier scratched at the back of his neck.

“It’s for the lady, right?” Manuel hummed. “Don’t we all want to make all their dreams come true. Don’t worry, son, if I find something that could interest you I’ll make sure to let you know!” The older man gave Javier a friendly tap to the shoulder and got up to go back to his occupation. 

* * *

A year and a half. A year and a half after your arrival is what it took you and Javier to be struck by a miracle. On a cloudy morning Manuel came knocking on your door. Naturally, you invited him inside your modest home, offering him a cup of coffee and biscuits. Despite his best effort, he had a very solemn look plastered on his face which had you slightly on edge considering how the older man almost always radiates positivity. 

“Thanks for the coffee, sorry to come in so early.” He began after taking a sip at the warm drink.

“Don’t apologise, it’s always a pleasure to have you visit us.” You offered him a warm smile to which he nodded. 

“Tell me,” he continued, “do you remember mister Johnson?” Of course you did, the poor builder who passed away about two weeks ago after an accident in his worksite at the city. “Like you two he was looking to build a home for his family. He just had time to lay down the foundations before that tragic accident. We’re all pained to see him gone and more so his wife and daughter.” You felt for that broken family, unable to imagine the shock it must’ve been.

“His wife and daughter can’t afford to continue building the house, also they wish to stay in their current place. It’s smaller and enough for them, his wife told me.” Javier shared a glance with you, seemingly starting to piece the elements together just like you. “I’m gonna cut the chase, I told her about you looking to build your own place and she agreed to pass the foundations down to you two. She said she would hate to see her husband’s work be abandoned. I know it’s not the spot you originally wanted but it’s just as beautiful, and it’ll round up to something much cheaper than starting from scratch.”

You didn’t quite know how to react at first, were you really allowed this? Was it okay to accept? Was it okay to let yourself daydream so much? Manuel took you two to see the pending worksite, to see if it was to your liking. Admittedly, it wasn’t the same as the gazebo location but it was equally as gorgeous. The piece of land wasn’t obscured by any building, surrounding you in endless landscape. You knew this part of town had the best stargazing spots, which is something you and Javier love to do, it allowed you two to lose yourselves to the immensity of the sky, together. Manuel, Javier and yourself headed to pay your respects to Mr. Johnson alongside his family. Manuel provided the necessary papers that you needed to sign to testify that from now on, Javier and you will be the owners of the land. After making it back home that afternoon you were submerged by euphoric happiness. You were now a landowner! One step away from being a _home_ owner! 

The money you needed to finish the house was much, much lesser than if you had to start from scratch elsewhere. However, you and Javier kept on working as hard as ever for another 6 months to have enough money to cover the materials needed while still paying for the rent of your one-room habitation. You were assisted by a lot of the townspeople, the community spirit was radiating brighter than ever. Builders from the town accepted to work with you for a reduced price considering all the times Javier had worked extra jobs for them for free _because he was there already_ , according to him. The raw structure of the house was done in the spawn of four mere months! It was a beautiful, one-story structure. One master bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, an additional bedroom, and a vast living and dining area. It had a big front porch that led to a front yard where you could cultivate plants and turn into a garden. However, it was all but an empty shell. You needed furniture which would undeniably take you a long time to gather everything needed to make your home feel, well, homey. The money you didn’t use for the foundation came in-handy. You started with the necessities so you could stop paying the rent for the other place. When you sought the rancher to give him back the key to his place that he so kindly rented you, he told you about his plans of turning the small building into a storage unit for his activity. 

“I actually was planning on doing it sooner but then you guys came around and I couldn’t deny you. I’m gonna throw away everything in here so if you want you can take with you everything that’s still decent for your new place. Call it a housewarming gift!” The rancher, through his legendary generosity, gave you a much needed head start. You decided to take with you the table, the chairs, the wardrobe, the bed - that you will need to change for a better one later on, and all the hygiene necessities. The rest took you a few months to finish, taking articles little by little from the city that you carefully transported all the way back to your town. 

Three months have now passed and you are _finally_ done with the furnishing. It took you that long because whenever you and Javier ran out of savings, you’d have to take a break to work extra to afford the next piece of furniture. You’re very proud of the end result, to say the least. The rugs and decorations made the space feel warm and comforting. All the windows allowed healthy sunshine in, making the rooms luminous and welcoming. You two truly felt at home in this environment that you worked so hard for and that’s what made you the happiest. 

Tonight is an emblematic one; your first ever night in your shared bedroom, in the house that you built and turned into a cosy and propitious space to start a family of your own. You’re now in bed after dinner and a nice warm bath, comfortably snuggled against Javier on whom you can smell the remnants of soap. A sudden yawn erupted from your mouth and Javier chuckled.

“I’m so tired, today was so long!” You softly exclaimed. “A cat ran inside the store earlier and knocked down an entire box of tonics, it gave me hell to clean all that up... ” You pouted and Javier rubbed your shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“Next time you should feed the cat and maybe it won’t do it again.”

“Hey, don’t go siding with the cat now.” You jokingly smacked his shoulder, making the two of you laugh. You stretched your limbs and let out a relieved sigh. “This bed is heavenly, I’m so glad we got our hands on the last model.”

“Absolutely. The old bed was making me cranky with how uncomfortable it was.”

“Can you imagine? We’re finally spending our first night in our finished home, in this new bed.”

“I don’t need to imagine it, my love. It’s a reality.” Javier pulled you closer to him and kissed your forehead.

“It’s a dream come true. I often think back on how far we made it, where we came from. I can’t help wondering what the others are up to…” Javier knew exactly who you were talking about when saying the _others_. Your old, fallen family. It’s been a while since you reminisced of the older days, a bittersweet feeling knocking at your chest. 

“Yeah, me too I sometimes find myself thinking back on those days. It’s hard to forget, not that I necessarily want to. But now we have a future to strive for, this house is the first step.” You two spent a few more minutes discussing about the myriad of possibilities life was gifting you. The conversation slowly died out and you were bathing in love for Javier and excitement for the future. Javier feels you stirring under the sheets and turns your way.

“Didn’t you say you were tired?” He asked you with a cocked brow.

You poked your head out of the covers. “I’m too excited now I can’t sleep…” A small pout making its way on your lips made Javier chuckle affectionately. You feel his hand caress through your hair, getting you closer to him. You look up to meet his gaze and see all the love he has for you in his eyes. Instantly, you get lost in each other’s eyes, unconsciously drawing closer to one another before landing in for a kiss. The embrace started off as slow and gentle but it quickly gained in intensity, desperate to feel each other. Your hands tightening around the fabric of Javier’s cotton shirt tipped him off, albeit you’re both already dangerously close to that steep slope of pleasure. He reaches a hand around you to grab at the sheets and throw them off your bodies before breaking the kiss to push himself in a sitting position, resting against the headboard. Instinctively, you straddle him, your nightgown riding up revealing your skin that his hands eagerly latch onto. Your lips are quick to connect once more, your arms thrown around his shoulders to press ever closer against him, both your bodies reacting delightfully to each other’s touches. Your attempt at deepening the kiss was met by a playful Javier, refusing to grant you access so easily. You pull away to stare at him with your infamous pout plastered over your features, silently pleading him to give you what you want. His smirk only widens at your look, making your body feel hotter. “Ask for it,” he orders with a hint of smugness in his husky tone. 

As appealing as it sounds to beg for his tongue, tonight you’re feeling especially playful, dare you say bratty. You resumed the making out, this time cupping his face between your hands. A grind of your hips against his growing bulge is what it took to make him gasp, giving you the opportunity needed to slip your tongue inside his mouth. He gave up his playfulness the moment the smoothness of your tongue met with his, making both your bodies rise in temperature. Your hands still on his cheeks, you take full control of the kiss, deliciously sucking on his tongue making him twitch under you. Your hands quickly drop from his face when his own tongue goes to lavish on yours, instead finding purchase on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt to feel his hot skin directly under your fingertips. His hands on your knees creep higher up your thighs and stop to cup your ass. You’re forced to break the kiss to catch a breath, gasping and panting hot air between one another. His hands squeeze at your ass with a hum of his voice, “No panties tonight?” His voice is thick with arousal.

“Now that we have our own place I reckon I can get more comfortable.” Your body is reacting to his touches and sultry voice more than you’d like to admit, goosebumps travelling over your skin.

Javier gives your cheeks a last squeeze before pulling your nightgown past your head, tossing it randomly without looking, his eyes never leaving you as he admires you whole. “You’re so beautiful angel, I can barely contain myself.” You shudder at his whispers of adoration. The light emanating from the fireplace behind you emphasises every dip and curve on your body, giving your skin that sweet and comforting orange hue Javier loves so much. He slowly drags his hands over every inch of your skin displayed in front of him, going up and down your sides, feeling the fine hairs as he passes. His lips find interest on the skin of your neck, making you lean instinctively to give him better access. His hands carry on to your shoulders, pressing down to leave feather-like caresses over the scar on your chest. You lay back further, supporting yourself with your arms behind you grabbing at his thighs. He cups your breasts and naturally start toying with your pebbled nipples, your chest rising up and down faster in reaction to your rising pleasure. He takes advantage of your position to have his lips travel south, leaving trails of kisses in their wake before making it to one of your nipples. When his hot tongue erupts from his mouth to lick at your sensitive nub you can’t help the sigh that escapes your own mouth. Taking your noises as encouragement he carries on, closing his lips to gently suckle onto the skin, turning your sighs into pants. Your other breast is being taken care of by his hand, massaging the tender flesh just the way he knows you like. The tension and warmth within you is dangerously escalating, your core tingling and aching for some friction. Javier sees you trying to squeeze your thighs together and snakes one of his hand between your legs. Immediately, he’s met with your warmth and slick.

“Hmm, baby you’re so wet. You’re really into this, aren’t you?” His mouth now gone from your skin, you come back down from your high, determined to play along his mischiefs. You reach between your bodies and take out his hardening cock from the confines of his bottoms, playfully squeezing it.

“Like you’re one to talk.” You lazily stroke him in response to his teasing. 

“Touché.” He breathes out in a hiss, jaw clenched. 

“Besides,” your hand leaves him, “it’s your fault I’m in this state.”

“Then I shall take responsibility.” His lips find their way back on the skin of your neck where he bites at your pulse, licking after each mark he leaves on you. His fingers reach further south, tracing circles at your eager entrance, dragging a tantalisingly slow finger up and down your velvety slit, purposely giving your clit little care. When he feels you grab at his shoulders, an unspoken way of showing your frustration, before you can open your mouth you feel one of his finger push inside your core. Your grip tightens and you can’t help burying your face in the crook of his neck, muffling your hums and pants of pleasure against his warm skin. 

“Should I add another?” He can feel you nod against his shoulder, even without any of that he know the answer. “Hmm?” He playfully reiterates, keen on playing with you tonight. 

“Yes-- Ahh, please add--” Your sentence is lost to a sharp exhale as you feel him burry another finger within you, immediately picking up the pace, his thumb lavishing your clit that was up till now ignored. He loves the way your walls squeeze around him when he curls his fingers inside, or when he opens you with his spread fingers, making you lamentably clench over nothing. Soon, you recognise that familiar knot tightening within you. The obscene sounds of his fingers pumping your slick, the contrast of your naked body against his fully clothed form, his warm skin under your touch, you can feel yourself reaching a peak. Just as that tight knot inside of you is about to snap, Javier removes his fingers entirely. You take a few seconds to catch your breath, your chest rapidly heaving against Javier’s heated skin through his open shirt. Before you can ask him what that was all about he grabs you by the waist and roll the two of you around, laying you on your back while he’s kneeling between your legs. You see him peel and toss his shirt behind him, it’s now your turn to admire the warm light work on his beautiful skin. The way he’s looking at you through the loose strands of his hair that he let down, the sheer tingles his hungry gaze send your body make your core buzz all over again. Javier isn’t insensitive to the love-struck gaze you’re giving him, drawing him to you like a magnet into yet another impulsion driven heated kiss. You bury your hand in his hair, wanting him ever closer to you while his own hands explore the plush skin of your thighs as he works his tongue into your mouth which you gladly accept. You two are eventually obligated to pull apart by default of air in your lungs, leaving you two in a panting mess. “ _Look what you’re doing to me_.” His voice is low and husky next to your ear, earning a pleasured hum from you. 

Your body is now reduced to a pathetic lukewarm lingering sensation, your previous seething high long lost to the impromptu break in the pursuit of your scorching relief. You feel Javier’s hot hands travel around your body, leaving a delicious burning trail wherever they touch, idly toying with your perk nipples. He kisses you whole; your forehead, lips, cheeks, neck, once more giving extra attention to your scar, all the way down to your thighs where he makes himself comfortable. He parts your legs wider while kissing closer and closer to your core, making you squirm every time you think he’ll kiss you _there_. The closer you feel him get to your warmth the more moans of anticipation escape your throat, making you bite your fingers to contain them. Javier’s lips leave a soft trail from your knees down to the apex of your thighs. “Don’t, I wanna hear the noises you make for me.” 

And as if to weight his comment, the next thing you register is his warm, velvety tongue flat against your aching core, licking a long strip from your entrance all the way up to your clit. His warm breath and grunts dangerously add to the initial stimuli, multiplying your pleasure. Seeing his head between your legs had always made you feel funny inside, there is something so utterly debauched about having him there that it further accelerates your descent towards shameless rapture. You feel Javier’s thumb pull at the hood of your precious pearl before darting his tongue out and giving it continuous kitten licks, making your thighs violently shake around his head, your moans lewdly growing louder. You instinctively lock your ankles behind his back, one of your heel pushing down against him as your back arches off the bed. When his lips encapsulate your clit you reach a hand to grab at his hair, eliciting a low moan from him, drawing pleasure from that light pain on his scalp. 

For a bit, Javier’s teasing comes back, sucking and licking around your folds but never quite where your entrance is, keeping the best for last. He feels your body beg for more, that primitive movement of your hips against his tongue is something he’ll never tire of seeing. At last, your efforts are well rewarded. His tongue finally drags down to your entrance, drawing circles around it before pushing past as far as he may be allowed to. The sounds of him sucking at your slick, feeding on your essence is the icing on the cake that has your eyes almost rolling at the back of your head. He has to snake an arm around your hips to keep you from bucking off, the jolts of your body growing uncontrollably. His tongue leaves your insides to be replaced by his fingers that immediately curl inside of you. His pumping promptly ceases for the benefit of scissoring you open, darting his tongue inside of you once more. If your eyes didn’t roll at the back of your head yet, now you feel yourself fall to the welcoming euphoric pleasure that’s been building within you for the past minutes. Your grip in his hair grew tighter, your other hand busy clenching at the sheets for dear life. Javier’s name falls from your lips incessantly, your brain unable to come up with anything else, paralysed by erotic delight. Javier’s gruff voice instructing you to _cum for him_ is the last thing that you needed to finally lose yourself to a stormy ocean of pleasure, waves violently crashing ashore mirroring the jolts and spams of your body, almost screaming in unrestrained pleasure. Steady fingers pacing in and out of you accompanied you through your climax, lavishing in the way your wall clench around his fingers. Only when Javier feels you come down from your high does he slow down at the gates of overstimulation.

Finally, Javier sits up. His eyes land on you, a sweaty and panting mess after having come undone for him, your skin glistening under the warm light, hair sticking to your body and eyes shut. You feel his fingers gently grab at your thigh to draw imaginary soothing patterns. You peek an eye open and only when he establishes eye contact with you does he proceed to slowly lick fingers clean from your juices, making your legs twitch in a remnant of pleasure. He passes a hand through his loose locks before creeping on top of you, supporting himself on his elbows on each side of you. You don’t waste a second in wrapping your arms around his bare back, pulling him into a kiss. You can distantly taste yourself on his tongue and that, you two are aware of, fueling the already reborn Phoenix from your scorching pleasure. You break the kiss soon enough, reaching to hook your toes inside the waistband of his bottoms, pulling them down and urging him to entirely rid himself of the disturbance. Listening to your unspoken request, Javier sits back on his knees and peel off the rest of the garment, letting his leaking cock spring free from the material’s confines, swollen and hard in anticipation of your craving walls eager to milk him. However, before he can position himself back above you, you grab him by the shoulders and manoeuvre him on his back, his head nestled against a pillow. You straddle him, trapping his cock between your bodies and grinding your dripping folds all over the underside of his shaft, feeling him twitch and leak more precum. You splay your hands across his chest, travelling up and down his body, marvelling in everything your palms come in contact with; every muscle, his hairs, his warmth. Your grinding locked at a tantalisingly slow pace, making the two of you frustrated but you’re determined to make him break. His grip around your thigh and hip got tighter and that’s then that you spring to your knees, grab his cock and tease your entrance with the warm and smooth head, however, it never got past your folds. 

“Ugh, come on.” Javier grunts, testifying that he’s reaching his limit. A wide smirk crept on your lips.

“Ask for it.” You’re eager to use his strategy against him, proud to be teasing him the same he’s been doing with you earlier. Javier closes his eyes for a second before exhaling. His hands start travelling from your thighs up to your sides, grazing your shoulders and neck where one of his hand stays while the other cups the side of your face, his thumb idly tracing over your lips. 

“Please, mi amor. I need to be inside you, feel you sucking me in and yearning for more.” His voice is thick with arousal, the raspiness of it sending vibrations straight to your core, his hypnotising heavy-lidded gaze never leaving you, a fog of pleasure glazing his eyes. You lost to your own game because just like that, you reached your limit as well.

“That’s unfair…” You mumbled under your breath, barely audible. Before Javier could finish asking you to repeat yourself, his sentence got lost to the sensation of you taking him in whole, your walls deliciously clamping at his length, the welcoming warmth making it hard to not get addicted. The sweet stretch his girth is providing fills you whole, the sensation of having him sheathed entirely inside of you has you throwing your head back in pleasure. The both of you moan in unison, one panting the other’s name while the other is too far lost to the rapture. Javier admires you from underneath your body. To him you look like a high Renaissance painting of a goddess, full of grace and beauty, the erotic act you two are partaking in only adding to the charm of the picture he’s engraving in his memory. Your hands splayed on his abdomen, eyes shut in bliss from the utter debauchery and lack of restraint. You let out a breath and slowly open your eyes to the view of the ceiling above you, feeling Javier’s cock twitch inside you, eager for some movement. His hands find rest at your hips, giving you unspoken encouragement to carry on. You give a few tentative sways of your hips, back and forth, the two of you panting in unison. You brace yourself on his chest to allow yourself leverage to start bouncing on his length, your walls clenching every time you sink back.

It then dawns on you that this is your first night of intimacy in the comfort of the home you worked so hard to build. The happy ending you never thought you’d be achieving, the long periods of doubts where nothing would work feel well behind now. In a frenzy, your mind starts recalling all the struggles you went through in your life and how good it feels to finally, _truly_ , share something so rewarding and blissful with the man you love. Albeit materialistic, it’s still the result of years-long of labour and efforts. The pace of your hips died down and Javier focused his eyes on your face, wondering what had gotten into you. It’s then that he notices the tears gathering in your eyes, your hands and lips equally shaking ever so slightly. Worried, he reaches for you, bringing your face close to him.

“What’s wrong? Is something hurting?” He analyses your face and you’re quick to wipe the fresh tears before they could begin their journey down your cheeks. You sniffle and softly chuckle, endeared by his concern.

“No Javi I’m fine, I’m sorry I... I’m just so happy of what we have, the things we went through really paid off. I realise I wanna spend my whole life with you…” Your last sentence is whispered, almost like a murmured interrogation. However, Javier picks it up. He picks everything up and understands all too well your feelings that he very much reciprocates. He places his hands on your back and once again rolls the two of you over, still connect to one another. Before you can think of anything you feel his lips mould against yours in a heated, open-mouthed kiss. Parallel to that his hips start moving and quickly settle on a steady pace. You reply to his grunts with moans of your own, moans that he entirely drinks from you like the sweetest of honeys, accepting all of you. As shameful as it is, your lungs reach their limit and you’re forced to break the momentum. Javier picks up the pace, grunting and panting ever louder, deeper, lower. You struggle to stay focused on his face, your head lulling back and forth both from the pleasure and the strong thrusts of Javier’s hips. His two warm hands cup your face as he rests his forehead against yours, his thrusts not faltering. 

“I- I wanted to bring this up later but-” He’s pouring in all of his focus to make coherent sentences, eyes never leaving yours. “I wanna make you mine. I wanna call myself yours.” Your chest feels all fluffy and light, butterflies so active in your stomach you could almost forget the pleasure induced dizziness fogging your mind. “ _Marry me!_ ”

His sentence ends in a slightly higher pitch, feeling his stamina come to an end and his climax dangerously creeping to its highest peak. He bruisingly plants his hands in the tender flesh of your hips, allowing himself more leverage to fiercely thrust into your clenching walls mercilessly. Your arms hook behind his back and with the last bit of breath you have left, you pour your feelings out during your ultimate efforts before ripping in euphoria. “Yesyesyes- Make me yours!” 

Your ocean of ‘I love yous’ was eagerly drunk and reciprocated by Javier, lavishing in each other’s moans before finally, the pursuit cut short as a wave of unprecedented euphoric bliss comes crashing headfirst into you two. Your body is arching off the bed, clenching at him inside of you, feeling his hot release warm your insides, adding a sprinkle of last pleasure. His length twitches and his hips stutter, hot puffs of air against your sweaty skin. The slightest of movements having a duplicated effect, you two take a minute to regain yourselves, Javier going completely limp half on you and half on the bed, laboured breaths and remnant of pleasured hums filling the air of the bedroom. 

Slowly, he pulls out of you, eliciting the last bits of overstimulation, his cum slowly dripping out of you. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to stuff his fingers inside you to have you take all of him in, but he’ll have other opportunities to do so. He jumps off the bed and grabs the first towel he finds in the bathroom across from your bedroom then comes back to help you clean up. Once cleaned up, you two remained naked under the bedsheets, snuggled against one another. 

“Did you mean that earlier?” Javier softly murmurs against your temple where he’s been leaving tender kisses. 

“Absolutely, I want us to be husband and wife.” You looked up at him just in time to catch his flustered look. You reached your hand to start ruffling at his hair because of how adorable he looks, you couldn’t help yourself.

“Hey! What was that for.” He said through a chuckle, testifying of his light-heartedness, grabbing your wrists. 

“It’s your fault for making me feel all these things!” Javier lowers your wrists to share an enamoured look with you, the appeasing atmosphere falling back in place. “I love you.” You simply told him while breaking free from his grasp to snake your arms around him into an intimate embrace. You could hear the flutters of his heart dancing alongside yours.

“Me too, princess. I love you to no end.” He kisses the tops of your head and with that you allow yourselves to fall asleep in tune to each other’s heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I might come back and edit some bits here and there but overall it was an enriching experience lmao


End file.
